


catching up

by syntheticvoiddoll



Series: shots of engex [16]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dancing, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Party, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Summary: Rodimus laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s a party, Drift,” he said, quite unnecessarily.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: shots of engex [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663





	catching up

“You know,” Drift said, “when you said you were going to catch me up on everything I’d missed, I hadn’t quite envisioned…”

He seemed at a loss to describe the scene before him, which was unusual; it was plain to see that it was a party. One that was well underway, with music thumping and bots dancing.

Rodimus laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s a party, Drift,” he said, quite unnecessarily. “We had one, and you missed it. So, it counts. Besides, we just got the ship back, of course we should party!”

Well, Drift couldn’t exactly argue with that. Still, even as he followed Rodimus, one arm wound around the mech’s elbow, to the bar… he shook his helm. “You know, Ratchet is the one who’s big on parties.”

Rodimus arched an optic ridge. “Yeah, he’s invited too, but you aren’t fooling me,” he teased.

Drift grinned. “Fooling you?”

“You like having fun! You can’t pull Stoic Swordsmech scrap with me!”

Drift just chuckled softly, saying nothing in response to this, simply content at the mech’s side as he acquired a couple of drinks for them. They stayed where they were, watching the crowd and sipping slowly at their drinks. “This is nice,” he finally admitted, not looking away even though he saw Rodimus directing his gaze back his way. “I missed it.”

When he did finally look, Drift was met with a -- wistful? -- smile. He returned it sheepishly. “What?”

Rodimus shook his helm. “Nothing,” he said.

Drift snorted. “Don’t _nothing_ me,” he said, elbowing the mech. “Rodimus…”

But Rodimus just plucked his empty glass out of his hand and returned it to the bar with his own. “C’mon.”

“C’mon _what_?”

“Let’s dance!”

Drift almost dug his heels in. _Almost_. It was a clear dodge and he knew it, but… he let Rodimus drag him off to the dance floor anyway. His captain didn’t face him again until they were well concealed by the crowd of slightly tipsy to slightly _smashed_ bots.

Drift just watched him, not sure what to make of this spurt of activity… and Rodimus took advantage of it. He pulled Drift forward by his wrists, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Drift blinked, feeling his spark inflate with some kind of warm, tingling feeling.

“What was that for?” he asked as Rodimus drew away, though there was still a smile on his lips.

Rodimus laughed. “Welcome home,” he said. But he pulled Drift close again as he actually _did_ start dancing this time. “Now show me that fancy footwork, sword-boy.”

Drift grinned. It was good to be home.


End file.
